First
by Marianne Flash
Summary: And for the first time she cries, she feels the warm track of fresh tears fall for the first time in almost 300 years. In 300 years she hasn't ever cried she pulls her knees up to her chest draping her arms around them, and she weeps. "You're not alone. We are each other's accomplice. If you are a Witch, then perhaps I should be a Warlock." WRITER'S BLOCK. SORRY
1. Chapter 1

Loud angry thuds of footsteps echoed through the corridor, a man paces back and forth, medium length ebony hair framed his face, his striking grey eyes frustrated.

"C.C!" he says.

"What?" she answers. As always he was going to rant on the tiniest of things she sighs and lays back on his king-sized bed, his prideful nature had reminded her of someone. At this point she isn't really listening to him and his annoyed rants.

"-you leave my room in a mess, sleep on my bed and do nothing, at least clean up after yourself!" he rants on.

"A real gentleman would clean up other's messes and sleep on the floor." she states calmly. "After you are a _man_ right?"

He throws his hand up in frustration. The look on his face shows no calmness. The grey eyed teenager sighs and rolls his eyes, finally deciding to give up arguing with the girl. At the foot of the door he turns "There's a meeting today at 2:00 'o clock, don't be late like last time."

"Oh, now you're my boss I see," she states sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes before taking a few steps he turns around quickly "If you're so bored read this," he tosses her an old book before closing the door behind him.

_'Strange man,' _she thinks before she slips off her old white boots and causally throws them to the floor. Then she notices the book lying next to her the tittle read

**Britannian Imperial History.**

_Biography of Britannia's most important historical figures._

Bored C.C decides to open the book the first few passages read:

_The Imperial Family are descended from Sir Ricardo von Britannia, the designated heir and lover of Queen Elizabeth III._

_Each of member of the Britannian Imperial Family is ranked by both birth order and inheritance. As an example of birth order, Clovis is the Third Prince while Lelouch is the Eleventh Prince, making them Charles' third born and eleventh born sons. Lelouch's mother, Marianne, was the Emperor's Fifth Empress. The numbering of the Imperial princes and princesses is separated by gender; for example, Euphemia is the Third Princess and Clovis is Third Prince. The order of succession appears to be male-preference primogeniture, though the number of children and precise inheritance is difficult to determine. Lelouch himself is both 11th Prince and 17th heir to the throne, and while this six place gap can be explained by Lelouch having a number of nieces and nephews, but there is no evidence for this, either way. However, Nunnally's rank in the order of succession, as 87th, strongly suggests that Charles has many, many sons who are younger than Lelouch._

_However, this presumed order of succession has been contradicted. Lelouch becomes 99th Holy Britannian Emperor through force of arms and the power of Geass, ignoring that many of his brothers yet live. Nunnally's ascension to the throne lies in a gray area. As the closest living relative to the deceased Emperor Lelouch, she has a defendable position as Heir Apparent. However, her elder half-siblings would also have a point to argue from, as a genetic relationship to her mother, Marianne, would not be a major consideration in choosing the next Emperor. Though of the siblings introduced in the series, only Cornelia retains the mental ability to argue the point by series' end. Some others may be unspecific such as unveiling Maribelle, a princess older than Nunnally, yet lower ranked in the succession than she._

_The princes and princesses use the same nobility particle as their mother, though the usage does not mirror any real-world method. Each member of royalty is entitled to elect a personal guardian called a "Knight," who are given authority and placed directly under their command, though only Cornelia and Euphemia are shown to have done so, other than the Emperor. Cornelia's Knight is Guildford who, along with her, commands a unit of Knightmare frames. Suzaku Kururugi also served as personal Knight to both Euphemia and Lelouch (as the Emperor of Britannia), donning the title "Knight of Zero" in his service with the latter._

* * *

Interesting C.C she flipped to the next page:

* * *

_Charles zi Britannia - __Charles has one-hundred-eight consorts. He installed most or all of his children into important positions throughout the empire to see what their true abilities were. Charles saw his children as extensions of the collective unconsciousness rather than human beings, and showed little concern for their well-being. He plotted to destroy the collective unconscious, thus uniting humanity as a single mind. In spite of this, Charles did show some care for a select few of his children, particularly Lelouch and Nunnally._

_Publicly a strong proponent of Social Darwinism (publicly supporting inequality and calling for competition and inviting to promote progress), Charles actually planned to make all of mankind equal and truthful by destroying "God," the collective unconsciousness of humanity, and thus uniting every living being as one mind that was incapable of deceit. He reiterated that traditional morals of not murdering, deceiving, stealing, and remaining faithful to one's spouse are counter-progressive lies made by the weak to defend themselves, and that this is Britannia's duty to show the world. Despite openly supporting warfare, he viewed it as an ineffective tool compared to diplomacy and bargaining. Above all else, he hated deceit, seeing it as the root of all evil, which was apparently brought about by trauma during his childhood wherein members of the imperial family lied and murdered for the right to succeed the throne._

* * *

C.C only briefly glances at the other pages before she freezes at the 21st page. she sees the picture on the old yellowing pages. a teenager no older than 18 medium length ebony hair and bright amethyst eyes, broad shouldered and handsome, she reads on.

* * *

_Lelouch vi Britannia - Lelouch was born on December 5, 2000 a.t.b. as Lelouch vi Britannia the son of the Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia, and the late Imperial Consort Marianne, making Lelouch the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. He was in line to be the seventeenth heir to the throne prior to his mother's assassination and his sister's crippling in the same incident. A ten year old Lelouch confronted the Emperor afterwards and accused him of leaving his mother defenseless, even going as far as renouncing his entitlement to the throne. In response, his father banished him to Japan, where he was used as a political hostage in the Sakuradite conflict. His mother's death and his father's apparent lack of concern in regards to it were huge blows to Lelouch. He always felt that it was unfair for both his mother and sister. He also seeks to discover the true reason for his mother's death, as she was murdered in the Aries Imperial Palace, a place terrorists would be unlikely to penetrate successfully without being noticed, if at all._

_As Emperor, Lelouch abolishes all the oppressive laws and class systems of Britannia, frees every colony (thereby abolishing the concept of "Numbers"), and puts down all resistance to his goals. However, the seemingly benevolent acts are a smokescreen for his intention to take over the world, which he calls the Zero Requiem. He announces that Britannia intends to join the U.F.N. At the meeting, Lelouch takes the council members hostage after it is revealed that Britannia's large population would give him a majority voting block. This brings him into conflict with Schneizel and the Black Knights, the former bringing his F.L.E.I.J.A.-equipped floating fortress into the battle._

_Lelouch and Suzaku disable the F.L.E.I.J.A. and the two proceed to board the Damocles. He manages to place Schneizel under his control, and takes over Damocles. With no one left capable of opposing him, Lelouch becomes the ruler of the world. He was killed by the masked knight Zero who ended Lelouch's misdeeds and the hatred of the world was focused on him._

_He seemed to have a mistress it is unknown what her name was. Though she appeared several time with Lelouch and Suzaku, her trademarks are her long green hair and golden eyes._

* * *

She slams the book closed. She tries to ignore the fast beat of her heart, the anguish she's feeling now. And for the first time she cries, she feels the warm track of fresh tears fall for the first time in almost 300 years. In 300 years she hasn't ever cried she pulls her knees up to her chest draping her arms around them, and she weeps.

_"If you are the witch, then I shall become a demon,"_

When the grey-eyed boy finds her she's already asleep with tears still streaming down her face.

* * *

**A/N: Wow really dark at the end, this was based off of "Traces of White" by Kagurazaka and Alternate Ending of Code Geass: [ R2 ]**

** watch?v=PEAAaqEl03Q A few changes to each though I used a website to provide the info on each charter.**

_"Lelouch Lamperouge." Lelouch Vi Britannia. N.p., n.d. Web. 17 Feb. 2013. wiki/Lelouch_Lamperouge._

_"Charles Zi Britannia." __Charles Zi Britannia_. N.p., n.d. Web. 17 Feb. 2013. wiki/Charles_zi_Britannia

_"Imperial Family of Britannia." __Britannian Imperial Family_. N.p., n.d. Web. 17 Feb. 2013. wiki/Britannian_Imperial_Family.


	2. Chapter 2

What C.C wanted so desperately wanted was to forget Lelouch, to never even remember his existence, to have never loved him.

_He was dead; she was not._

That simple fact hurt her more than anything, at time she just didn't want to live though, she made a small promise that she would live like a normal human being, some _human_ she was.

Her new contractor, his name was Rolo, his Geass was the power to enter into other's minds, and ultimately control them and know their entire history, and read their minds down to their sub-conscious. He needs some type of eye-contact, even a brief glance would work. His Geass had almost no limits. He can initially toggle Geass activation at will but may experience the effects of "runaway".

"Who is Lelouch?" a voice snaps her into reality.

"What?"

"Who is Lelouch, you cried for him last night," he says brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"He is somebody you'll probably never run into he is after all dead," she states calmly ignoring the feeling of regret inside her, she purses her lips, pressing them together.

"Is it really necessary to keep secrets?" he asks arching his left eyebrow.

"Fine, If you want to know so badly he was a former contractor from 300 years ago, 2017 to 2018 that's when he died, he's in that history book you gave me, on the 21st page,"

"So he's my predecessor," the teenager concludes, pulling the old history book out and flipping through the first few pages and stopping at the 21st page, he stares at it reading the biography.

"In a way yes he is," she says folding her hand in her lap.

"It says that he was killed by Zero on June 9, 2019 and he seems to have caused destruction and malice, he also had a mistress, and I assume that is you - right?"

"That's right, though he isn't the bad guy, just the tragic anti-hero, though I'm sure you don't believe me right?"

"Well, he almost has no connection with me at all, and even if I did what could I do?" he questions

"That's right what could you do," she says before trailing off.

* * *

"-This is why Britannia must be destroyed!" he exclaims.

Slamming his hands on the table, startling the other members C.C leans against the door. She was late, like always. There she debates on whether to barge in or take a walk. She decides on taking a walk, her new black high-heeled boots click on each and every step she takes, it was part of her new uniform, a black long sleeved turtle necked shirt with gold patterns, a white sleeveless blazer, a white skirt with gold leggings. Her long green hair is tied up in a high ponytail.

Her outfit reminded her of the knight of the round uniform more specifically Anya's. As she walks on down the street the rural areas of ruined Britannia, and she remembers, she remembers Lelouch.

* * *

2018 a.t.b.

Britannian Imperial calendar.

(Lelouch POV)

When Lelouch realized that he unknowingly inherited his father's immortal code. He tried everything to end his existence every single way. Anything he tried wouldn't work, So he decided to seal himself away, to the world he was dead. He begged Suzaku to seal him and he finally agreed.

"Lelouch, are you really going through with it?" he asks.

"Yes, to the world I'm already dead, I need to bear the resentment of what I've done in life, pay for my sins," Lelouch says

He nods. Opening the capsule, I walk towered to capsule I'm almost inside then...

"Big brother!"

"Nunnally?" Lelouch turns around, his eyes widen.

"Big brother, it's not fair! You always decide on doing things on your own and going on with your own plans hiding things from me, it's not fair!" she exclaims she clasps her hands together "So please, don't leave me alone anymore!" she cries.

"Nunnally," He says kneeling down before her "You've grown up so much, you're going to be an excellent ruler, thank you Nunnally, I love you," Lelouch presses a kiss on her cheek before quickly running into the capsule, and sitting down. "Suzaku do it now!"

The last image Lelouch sees is the crying face of her sister "Big brother-!" she cries

The black rebellion is over. If the Zero Requiem sounds throughout the world then… peace will remain throughout the world. I and my code are now longer needed…as long as peace remains. SNAP. The capsule opens. A face appears 'Nunnally?' he thinks. She has long sandy brown hair, almost a carbon copy of Nunnally but, her eyes were different they weren't the lavender he knew they were a deep purple exactly like his.

"... Are you the one that awakened me?" he asks. His long black hair quivers.

"...Yes..." she says her deep violet eyes confirm.

"What is your name?" He asks.

"I am Lilca le Britannia, the third princess of the 115th emperor of Britannia,"

"Why have you awakened me?" the teenager asks.

"'If world peace is ever broken open this capsule.' these words have been passed throughout the our family for centuries."

Lelouch stares out at the sunlight steaming through the window for the first time in 300 years. "Excuse me, but what is your name."

"Lelou-no my name is L.L."

The Zero Requiem is over. The start of a new rebellion begins..."Well, then..." he grins

* * *

(C.C POV)

C.C. sits herself by the lakeside, the clear spring waters, soft grass, and beautiful trees. She hears the crickets hum their summer tune. She pulls her boots off. She pulls her golden leggings above her knees. She dips her toe in the clear spring water, feeling the coolness on her pale skin. She walks in further watching as it dips into her knees.

The silence is whole.

_"C.C., I do not know why snow is white, but I do find white snow beautiful."_

* * *

**A/N: Lelouch is alive? Yeah he is, well, the next chapter is more on Lelouch than C.C. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lelouch turned to the side, admiring his image in the large mirror. He was finally able to cut off a good amount of his formerly long sighs bringing his pale hand to his throat. The red mark resting in its permanent state.

The image in the mirror was different from what he remembers His violet eyes where more sharper, more mature, more wise-looking. His jaw was more sharp, more defined, his younger more round features were gone replaced with older more defined features.

"L.L." a voice calls from behind.

His eyes peek in the mirror Lilica stands behind him at the foot of the bathroom door. Her eyes dart to the floor. Eyes widening to the sight before her. Long beautiful soft black tresses lay on the floor beneath him.

"Oh my..." she trails off. She throws a questionable look at him.

Lelouch sighs "Don't worry," he says "I'll clean it up," Twisting the faucet off and bending over, picking up the strands of hair one by one.

"No!" Lilica protests. As she also bends over, reaching over to stop Lelouch's hands. Taking Lelouch by surprise. "I'll have someone else clean it up,"

Lelouch chuckles lifting a long strand placing it gently into his left palm. Milly had loved to dress him up with frilly dresses and long wigs. He watches as Lilica calls for a maid to clean up the hair. Strange girl.

Brushing himself off Lelouch stands up. Stealing one last glance at her before walking off into the hallway. And he thinks:

_One day, I'll tell you my real name..._

* * *

C.C. rolls her eyes as she watches her male partner scold her for running off. As if she would really betray him. Her contractor is a good boy, kind intentions, yet he wishes to destroy the world for his ideals, a world without lies, how ironic.

_"In this world full of lies, we, will never lie to each other,"_

Those words are the words that drove them to madness, condemning them and their family.

"C.C.? Are you listening?!" Christian asks, watching her for an answer. When she doesn't he sighs, running his fingers through his hair he glances at her and just walks out of the door, without a word.

C.C. sighs, the boy had a right to be frustrated, but unlike her former contractor, he tended to avoid conflict, at all costs, but there where times when she and other people drove him nuts, he couldn't help it, he was still human, unlike her. Rolling over to her side she sighs, watching the ceiling grow darker and darker as the day went by and soon falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

As Lilca leads him through the hallways Lelouch can't help but start to observe the photos around him, the one of the current emperor surprised him the most, the man had deep violet eyes that almost all the emperors of Britannia held, including him, soft black hair that reached his chin, he had a pale almost ghost like complexion high bridged nose and angular features, he looked almost exactly like Lelouch himself, but he had an air of kindness to him instead of arrogance.

"So, is that what was in that capsule?"

Lilca and Lelouch or L.L. both turned heel, there was a teenager no older than 18, light violet eyes identical to those of Nunnally, his dark brown hair neatly combed and arranged to the left side of his face.

"Brother Cornelius," Lilca exclaimed, running up to meet her brother. Cornelius smiles as Lilca wraps her arms around his waist.

* * *

"C.C.?" a voice calls.

C.C. sits up seeing eye to eye with Christian, she raised her right eyebrow. He cheeks turn pink, shoving his hand in his pockets.

"What?" she asks. Christian eyes dart to the floor "Well, spit it out?"

Christian looks up, his expression unreadable and he mutters "Britannia, they have a secret weapon, they're going to destroy Shinjuku from Damocles,"

C.C. eyes widen, "What?" Pushing herself off the bed using her momentum to stand up. "Where are they guards?"

"Yes, they were all killed with one single blast!"

C.C. grits her teeth "Christian send your troupes! This is war!" she orders as she pulls on her uniform. Christian nods and runs off.

_Damn it! If we lose this will be for nothing!_

* * *

"There is a resistance group around the Shinjuku area, we've tried to get them to quit, but, to no avail," Lilca explains, pointing to the one area on the map. Lelouch analyses the map, much has changed about the place, new settlements and cities.

"Lilca," he says

She looks up " Yes?"

"There must be a reason, no one fights for no reason, they must have a motive, what do you believe?"

She averts her violet eyes away from Lelouch's gaze slowly bring her eyes to face him and says "I do not know the answer, but, they've already killed many of our country's people, we have to stop them,"

Lelouch pauses before then responding with "Then, may I propose an idea? I propose to have one last confrontation, one simple battle, I want to test their skills,"

Lilca's eyes widen, she nods slowly "Would that help us?"

Slowly and soundly Lelouch nods "Yes, it would,"

"Then do it, I want the best for my people," Lilca says quickly.

Lelouch hides a smile, Lilca was just like Nunnally and Himself, Lilca was kind hearted, patient, wise, and understanding, but like himself can be cold, and calculating. She was the perfect queen, the this realm of war and discrimination. The world he wanted to finish, the world he will end.

"Well then,"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter, but I won't be able to post any other chapters until way later, I'm all out of ideas and I really don't have any good time to think, well I hope you enjoyed your share of "First"**


End file.
